monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Evaluation
When the player loses in a battle, they have the option to pick Evaluation with Goddess Ilias giving a small overview on the battle and how to defeat an enemy. However, she often chides the player for succumbing to lust, as if they were intentionally losing. As the game progresses, she grows increasingly weary, sometimes breaking the fourth wall. Her comments begin to regard Luka as a pervert, foodstuff, and a slave to the monsters he encounters, steadily increasing the amount of insults as the story proceeds. Her descriptions of the battles are usually vague and insulting, providing little or no help at all. However, she will ‘warn’ the player if a monster has multiple rape scenes, or alternate CG, as well as ways to trigger them. Whether the player interprets them as warnings is entirely up to them. During Evaluations, Ilias also displays a very high level of aggressiveness and cruelty against the opponents of Luka, be they children, women, humans, monsters, angels or whatever else, while still claiming that everything is in the name of justice, such as suggesting to “Smash down even monster children with your hammer of justice”, “...use those elemental spirits like slaves, then toss them away like useless rags”, “Peel off that swarm of Frog Girls, and trample them underfoot”, “Make Alraune's next blooming be a shower of blood”, “Land on that continent, and exterminate all the monsters that live there”, “Destroy the leader of the kitsune, and throw their entire race into confusion”, “Destroy the Queen of the Slimes, and defile their homeland, too” or even “Dye that pink-brained lustful angel’s face into one of blood red”. Also at times, especially on Hellgondo, during some evaluations, Ilias will slip some information about her true motives, such as that she constantly tried to keep away Luka from Remina in the evaluations for Chimera Beast and Chimera Dryad Vore, the Giganto Weapon battle in which she hinted to know it very well (and thus hinting at her connection with the chimeras) or when Luka was nearing his goal to defeat Alice and tried to bribe him with the promise about handing over half the world to him. Also, despite giving evaluations to heroes upon their defeat, it is referenced in a book that she dislikes giving evaluations, which confuses Scholar B of San Ilia upon Luka's first arrival when he tries to translate the book. Should the player ask for her guidance 50 times in Chapter 1, she will become annoyed and disgrace Luka with a handjob which adds her to the Monsterpedia as an entry. This is hinted by the same Scholar B, stating “Whomsoever troubles thy goddess with repeated Evaluation Meetings shall receive judgment.” When the player asks for evaluation for the very first time in Chapter 3, despite Ilias becoming antagonistic, she says: “So you have come, Luka... Now then, on to the evaluation... Oh my, what’s with that angry glare? I may appear the same, but I am different from the Ilias you have seen until now. You could call me Ilias’s conscience, if you so wish... In the dirty, polluted river of filth that is her heart... A tiny glimmer of conscience that still exists, still free of the filth. ...That is me. I will guide you from now on. Surely you don’t object? Now then, let us begin with the evaluation meeting... To begin with you... You are really pathetic.” Regardless, she still nonetheless chides the player, maintaining the same rude attitude. As the story goes on, her claim to be untainted and kind becomes awfully inconsistent, maintaining de facto the cruelty of the original Ilias. In the evaluation of the first part of the Ilias fight, she outright mocks Luka, claiming that the evaluations were just to help him in accomplishing her true goal. The final evaluation, against Ilias's second form, is done by Lucifina. Category:Gameplay